Write to Forget
by jayesquare
Summary: AU. An aspiring writer and trying to find his way around life, Naruto is trying to leave behind that one person he has been pining for.
1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp and fresh, the sun gentle on the skin with a cool breeze filtering through his blond, unkempt locks. Naruto stood atop a bridge spanning across an inlet by the bay of the ocean. Traveling was a general guilty pleasure and his secret way of escaping the reality we all call life.

Though orphaned and later on adopted by Umino Iruka, Naruto was anything but unloved. Yet, the unbridled part of his emotions could not help the sense of growing melancholy. Don't get him wrong, he loves Iruka, loves his life, his friends, his puppy, the kitten next door and the colour orange; but growing up is serious business. There are choices to be made, sacrifices to accept and dreams to be, finally, put aside.

Naruto is definitely the last person anyone would call pessimistic and his happiness is certainly not an act, but we all need our break sometimes. So, he found his in traveling.

Carrying his backpack, taking nothing but photographs and leaving nothing but footprints. That, is when Naruto feels that he is most at ease.

He breathes in harder, taking in a chest full of minty sea breeze. Tomorrow, he will be on a plane and on his way back home. He knows he will miss this but he also knows, he will be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings were always too early, but life is cruel. Only going to work would put food on the table and more importantly, fund his traveling escapades. With a stretch and satisfying morning groan, Naruto finally got out of bed.

Thumping down the stairs, the corners of his lips slowly turned upwards as the sight of Iruka preparing breakfast came into his view. A pot of ramen soup was steadily boiling on the stove while an apron-clad Iruka busied himself with the toppings at the island counter.

Though he knew that travelling alone always has Iruka worried sick about him and the guilt of making Iruka worry has always been subtly gnawing on his soul, he is infinitely grateful for Iruka's understanding towards his need for freedom. Even more grateful was that every time he comes home, Iruka spoils him silly by preparing his favourite food.

"Mornin'," Naruto greeted with a mouthful of foam and toothbrush sticking out of this mouth.

"Good morning! And oh my goodness! Take that out of your mouth and finish brushing your teeth in the bathroom, Naruto!"

Naruto conveniently walked over to the kitchen sink, spat out the foam and rinsed his mouth. Getting a rise out of Iruka has always been fun, that is if you know where to draw the line. An I-am-serious-or-you-will-be-sent-to-the-principal kind of Iruka was another story, you don't want to push _that_ button. Nope, definitely not.

"Oh my god, Naruto! This is the kitchen sink and it is meant for cooking! Now I have to clean it before washing the vegetables-"

"And that is exactly the reason why I brought my foam and toothbrush down to the kitchen with me!" Naruto flashed Iruka a self-proclaimed million watt smile, that in the mind of Naruto, could light up the soul of Satan.

"Oh god! I swear you will be the death of me one day! Vegetables are an essential-"

"I missed you, too," Naruto moved over and hugged Iruka, "Yes, you brat." Iruka couldn't quite help the smile that was spreading on his face while he returned the hug.

Naruto has gotten home late last night, with his flight arriving at midnight and all. He haven't seen Iruka for three weeks, "Welcome home," Iruka tighten his arms.

"I'm home."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was kind of a freelance writer, "kind of" meant to say that while he does work out of an office, there are days when he can choose not to as well. He'd just have to hand in his drafts on time and clock enough hours on research, and his company really doesn't have many complaints about it. Neither does Naruto to be honest.

Naruto was an aspiring author; although the pay doesn't exactly justify the amount of time and effort he has to put in, he still thought it was a pretty good start for his writing career. As a person who values freedom and flexibility, the autonomy that his company had given to him to manage his time was definitely an added bonus.

He writes about life hacks, travel tips, lifestyle, food, anything really. As long as there's a request from the readers (and the boss), he'd write it. It is challenging though, especially with so much content available online right now. The constant problem he had to solve was how to get more people to read his content, but that aside, he loves what he does and would take it all in, including the challenges. This is just how Naruto is, living life with an unwavering determination on something that he has set his mind on.

As with every commuter on the train on the subway, Naruto whipped out his phone and started scrolling on social media. Instagram was his favourite, making a point to record his every adventure through the lens of his phone; and also to show his friends that although he was always away, he was safe and definitely enjoying himself. Being a people's person, his group of friends had been shocked and worried when he first came up with the idea of travelling alone.

Naruto, being well, himself, was a loud and clumsy existence. He could never sit still, but while being active he would always get himself injured somehow. Friends used to get worried over his uncanny ability at getting injured all the time but have eventually gotten used to it over the years. Until something is remotely life threatening, they usually let Naruto be. Naruto knew they were worried, and were somewhat reluctant in supporting his solo escapades, so he tried doubly hard to prove that he would be fine. Instagram was definitely one of his most handy tool, to tell them he was safe _and to incite their jealousy with his adventures_. He not-so-secretly wanted to spread the love of solo traveling.

Another, more subtle, reason as to why Naruto was obsessed with Instagram was that it was a platform which allowed him to keep in contact with one Uchiha Sasuke. The person who Naruto had tried to get over but failed miserably over the course of 8 years, and counting. The thought of unfollowing Sasuke on Instagram has plagued him for years, yet no matter how close he was to doing it, he just could not hit that button.

 _UchihaS23 liked your post. 6h_

Yup, another like on his travel photos. Naruto could only sigh and continue to battle the pull of his heartstrings while expressing with a roll of his eyes yet again at Sasuke's choice of a username. _What an unimaginative idiot._ Not like _OrangeRamen_ (to think that he is a writer) was any better but he believed that his username fully showcased his love for the best things in life.

Naruto had stopped talking to Sasuke about a year ago. They did not fight and nothing bad happened. It was just that life had taken them both on different routes and there seem to be no reasons for them to meet up or stay in contact. Well, except for the likes that Sasuke had still been leaving on his Instagram photos that is.

 **** **Killing the app on his phone, Naruto alighted from the subway. He bounced up the stairs happily while bobbing his head to the music playing through his headphones.** ** _Ain't no Uchiha gonna stop me from living my life._**


	4. Chapter 4

"I am back, everybody!"

"Yes, I hear you even before I see you!" There was a tick on Jiraiya's forehead as he violently opened his office's door to greet Naruto.

"Jiraiya-jiji! I've-" one hard wallop to Naruto's head, "Three weeks! You brat! Although you've handed in all your drafts on time and kept in contact with us but, THREE WEEKS?! Will the next time I see you be three months later huh? Hurh?!"

"You'd be happy if it three months. Who knows if it might be three years instead," came a deadpan voice.

"Shi-ouch-Shikamaru! Don't add fuel to fire! Ow! Jiji, my ear!" And all was well in Sage Publishings as Jiraiya dragged Naruto into his office.

Naruto broke into his million-watt smile the second time that morning as he started explaining, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stay away for so long, but you see-"

"Save your explanation for Tsunade when you see her later, more importantly I've got an assignment for you. The client specifically asked for you actually." Jiraiya rubbed his forehead as Naruto's eyes turned into stars, "but you're not going to like this."

Starry eyes turned into inquisitive blues in an instance, "Well?"

"Konoha Times, Naruto. They've been asking you to journal for them since last year and we've been turning them down since last year. This might be their last offer, Naruto. Though I know what your answer would be but I want you to give it a serious thought," it is rare that Jiraiya is serious and that got Naruto a little concerned.

His tone was soft as he asked, "Hey, you've always supported my stance on not writing for big publications, why is this offer special?"

"Naruto, I've known you since you were but a high school brat who was looking for an odd job during summer vacation. I've seen how you grew all these years and how your writing grew with you. Staying in Sage isn't going to give you the tools that can help you fly; your world is bigger than this place, my boy. This might be the opportunity you need to let people finally see what you are made of." Gone was Jiraiya's usual grin, he looked Naruto in the eye and spoke with the sincerity of a mentor who wished only for the best for their student.

"Jiji, you know I'd gladly stay here given any time or day. Furthermore, they are asking me to cover politics and business. This is the politics and business we are talking about. It is complicated, it is troublesome and it is political. I just want a simple writer's life, ya'know that right?"

"You do know that what you've just said is an excuse right?"

"Don't have to be so brutal about it…," mumbled Naruto.

"Look, the choice is ultimately yours and I will support you regardless, but promise me that you will think hard about it. This is your future we're talking about, Naruto."

Sigh, "Yes, I promise." With that Jiraiya finally gave a satisfied nod, "And dinner will be at seven later! Remember the sake! Don't say I didn't remind you!"

"Yeah of course! Baabaa is easier to deal with when there's alcohol!" Third million-watt smile of the day as Naruto vanishes behind the office door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to be late! Baabaa is going to kill me! Iruka's going to destroy me! WHERE IS A DAMN TAXI WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!" Naruto's desperate cries was unheard by his guardian angel; he was still standing by the street, in a state of disarray.

So Naruto left Sage Publishings some time in the afternoon after he had completed his work and decided to do some people watching in order to find a muse for a new article. He ended up in one of his favourite cafes on the other side of town with his sketch pad.

A lot of people don't know but Naruto loved drawing and art. He didn't get the chance to pursue it as part of his academia but he never dropped the pencil or the sketch pad. Since he isn't professionally trained, he isn't very confident of his drawing abilities so little next to none knew about this little passion of his.

To Naruto, drawing, as much as writing, was a way for him to destress.

So while he was happily people watch and binging on his his favourite peanut butter cheesecake, he lost track of time. It was only when he was in awe of the dusk's skyline that he realised that there was a family dinner he was supposed to be at.

After 15 minutes of futile waiting, Naruto decided to make a mad dash for the subway. If he rushed he'd probably be able to be just a little late, he hoped. Yet, Lady Luck seemed to love traveling as much as he does and is currently nowhere in sight. The subway peaked with the off-work crowd and he was only able to get on the third train that pulled into the station. Praying that the subway would not breakdown today, Naruto sincerely hoped that he would be able to smile his way out of his foster father's wrath.

"Just one more stop! _One more stop!_ " Chanted Naruto in his head as he stared at the train's door with enough intensity to burn it down. "Doors opening-," "Finally!" Breathed Naruto as he wormed his way out of the train and headed straight for the right exit. What he didn't expect was an arm that shot out from someone who moving forward in the opposite direction to stop his haphazard dash toward his destination.

"Hey," came a voice Naruto thought he would never again hear this lifetime. Blue eyes widened in shock and he only managed to sputter a, "H-Hey," in response.

"You rushing somewhere?"

"Well, yeah I'm kind of running late for a family dinner."

"Maybe we can catch up some other time then."

"Uh yeah," with a small nod, Sasuke said bye and turned to carry on with his journey.

Ushered by the rushing crowd, Naruto snapped out of his stupor and headed for home.


End file.
